The Genesis of Zenonia
by Dew1303
Summary: This is a story of Zenonia. All credits goes to gamevil.
1. The Beginning

The war between

the Dragon Clan and

the Holy Knights

have continued for long

as anyone could remember

 _-_ Lady Charity!. Vague ran into the main hall.

-What's the matter?. Said Commander Dupre

 _-_ Vague... What is this?. You could hear the concern in Lady's Charity voice.

-The Dragon Clan has attacked. Things aren't looking good right now. They've already reached the outer wall of Leo.

-Commander Dupre!

 _-_ Yes, my Lady! Mobilize all troops! We will end this war today!

 _-_ Yes, commander!

The 2nd TriPalo Battle...

With the Dragon Clan

warriors attacking in heaps

of waves, the battle

continued throughout the

night.

By the time the sun rose

high the next day, the

field of TriPalo was soaked

in blood and filled with

thousands of dead soliders.

In meantime, on the Dragon Clan side, in center of TriPalo.

 _-_ Lord Virulent!. Vicious ran to Lord with small, blond hair baby wrapped in a piece of sheet.

 _-_ Ha Ha Ha! Soon... The power will be mine! The world will tremble before me!

Back on the Holy Knights side.

Commander Dupre encourage his soliders

 _-_ Listen men! You are strong... wise...and above all... brave! You are the best of the Holy Knights! It is an honor to fight alongside you all! May god be with you every step of the way!

~Whooooo Haaaaa ~!

They rise their razor sharp weapons.

\- Don't forget! You all have those who need you back alive! There is no shame in being afraid of death... If you find yourself cornered... Run!... and survive! Survive to fight another day!

Do not... Do not die... None of you...

~Whooooo Haaaaa ~!

Soliders rise theor weapons again

 _-_ Knights! Forward!

Next battle begins

Holy Knights started fighting with Dragon Clan. It was not an easy battle. The Dragon Clan soliders were great, muscular, black-winged demons that could only be stopped by force. After some time, Holy Knights finaly achieved victory.

On battlefield only few soliders from Dragon Clan remain, as long as Vicious and Virulent.

In meantime Vague and Vicious fought the battle. Vague ran to the dark Commander with a sword blow, but Vicious was more agile and suddently appeard behind him and attacked. Wounded, he fainted.

 _-_ Ha ~! You fool! She began to prepare for the final blow when...

 _-_ Vague! Hang in there! He attacked her with the mighty power of the Holy Knights.

She fainted near Vague.

 _-_ Virulent! It's time to finally end this war!

 _-_ No... Not now! Damn it!

After that he just vanished in dusty mist.

 _-_ You coward... Your day will come! Commander came near to the baby who Virulent left.

 _-_ Is this the boy?! Hmm... He's not even crying... Look at that innocent smile...

That night Vague was saved by Commander Dupre.

After that he has concerned about future of his and that child.

After the battle, rumors

started to spread

throughout Capital Leo.

People talked about the

child that was found in the

battle fields...

It was certain that the boy

was of importance to the

Dragon Clan... Yet no one

knew why nor where the boy

came from...

Back in the main hall.

-I heard commander Dupre is leaving the Holy Knights...

-The boy they found in the battlefields... I heard he's going to raise that boy as his own.

-I don't understand... Why? He's leaving us for that boy?

-Damn it! I'm telling you, that boy is nothing but bad luck. What if the Dragon Clan comes looking for him. Then what? What about us?

-If he's leaving... then who's going to take his place as commander of the Holy Knights?

 _-_ Enough talk, all of you! Said embittered Vague -Stop chatting like a bunch of girls and return to your post!

He came to Commander Dupre while he has already talking with Lady Charity.

\- Commander Dupre.

-My Lady, I belive you know why I'm here.

-You don't have to do this...

Commander Dupre throw his sword under her feet.

\- I've made my decision!

\- You can't do this to us! Vague interrupted

\- You of all men, Vague... You should understand my decision... Now let me leave!

"...!"

 _-_ Take care of my men. You're in command now.

15 years later...

The Valley of Despair.

Headquarters of the

Dragon Clan.

\- We've waited long enought! It's time to paint the sky with blood again! This time we will bring back what is ours! " Said Virulent, dark chef of Dragon Clan.

 _-_ Are you talking about the boy? You mean he's still alive? Asked Vicious.

-Yes, the boy is alive! And he will be ready for us by the time our plans have been accomplished.

Some time later in

Town of Ayles

After leaving the Holy Knights, Dupre has changed his name to Pardon.

Now he was walking around the town, when...

-Ha! Puppy! Looks like you want to play! Next time I'll make sure to bring you bone.

bark*

The sky turned black

 _-_ Huh?! It's raining...

Pardon was getting back to home, when suddently...

A big, black dragon flew in and blocked his path. That beast was huge, incredible and stunk.

 _-_ You... I guess my fate has finally caught up with me... I always knew this day would come...

Dragon speaks -I have been waiting a long time for this day! Say your last words!

-The choice was mine! ... I leave no regrets behind!

Dragon shot might firebolt towards him.

-Give up! The course of fate has already started to flow...

Then, suddently Pardon stand up, rise his sword and create a bolt of energy, which blast with shiny blue flame in every directions.

\- Grrrr! You... how dare you...! You sacrafice yourself to stop me. But my awakening has only been delayed... In the end, this changes nothing!

My Son, Regret!

Remember...

Don't give in...

To be continued...


	2. Rumours

Few days later, in Regret's house.

A young blond-hair boy lay peacefully in bed, when he woke up screaming.

* * *

 _-Gasp* Gasp*_ Father...!

Then Ms. Tender came to his house.

 _-_ Regret!

Regret, tired, looked in her eyes.

 _-_ I know its hard... and I'm really sorry about what happened to your father, but you have to snap back! I'm here to help so stop moaning and pull yourself together!

 _-_ I'm sorry... but it's hard you know...

 _-_ Why don't you go outside and get some fresh air. Maybe start some basic work... I bet you'll be feeling better in no time.

 _-_ But...

-Ahh Ahh Ahh... No buts. I've already told Billy you'll be dropping by. Go see him first.

 _-_ Yes, ma'am... He said sadly.

* * *

In the Town of Ayles's center townees started chatting.

 _-_ I swear I saw it with my own eyes! It was a demon!

 _-_ Are you sure?! You're saying Pardon was killed by a demon?

 _-_ No way! Then what about Regret? It doesn't make sense that he didn't see anything!

 _-_ I don't like it. I never wanted him in our town... Who knows what might happen next.

 _-_ Everybody hush! He's coming!

 _-_ Hello!

 _-_ Oh... Yes...! What... do you want? said Mr. Brown

-I'm on my way to see Billy.

 _-_ Billy should be at the store! Now leave us alone!

 _-_ Yes, sir... he said sadly, then went to the store.

* * *

This town, where he grew up, was nothing special. A few houses, a square, a center covered with grass, a shop with tools and a blacksmith. All buildings have the same old style. But, moreover, the place was always peaceful and quiet. Everybody knows everyone, and their problems...

 _Back in the store._

* * *

-Ah ~ It's good to see you again! I was worried about you, boy.

 _-_ Tender told me that I should start working... Maybe try something new...

 _-_ Hmm... I see. How are you feeling?

"..."

 _-_ No need for words, I know how you feel. We've all been there... ... Ok... Maybe not 'there' but you know what I mean! Here, have some food! You must be hungry.

He gave him a bread. Regret just swallowed it.

 _-_ Ahhhh... You're right. I feel better now.

 _-_ Now, since you're done eating, make yourself useful and deliver this to Mr. Brown. He should be around somewhere...

 _-_ No problem... What is this?

 _-_ A stone

"?"

...

Regret leaved.

 _Billy's thougts (_ Hmm... That's weird. I can't sense anything... I'll need some more time to be certain...)

* * *

Outside the store.

 _-_ Wow, this is really heavy! Why Mr. Brown need that stone? Father... I'm on my own now! I promise to make the best out of it!

Mr. Brown waited on the other side of the town, waiting for deliver.

 _Gasp* Gasp* -_ Hey, Mr. Brown.

-Ah~yes. Regret!

 _-Gasp* Gasp*_ Billy wanted me to give this to you.

-Ah~ finally! The stone chair I've been asking for! Perfect for sitting here.

-(Stone chair?! Never mind.) This thing was so heavy. I could barely walk!

-Let's see. Hmm... Of course! You're carrying too much in that bag. Oh~ By the way, Tender was looking for you.

-Ms. Tender? Do you kow why?

-It looked like she had something important to say. You should go see her right away!

(Ok, let's go to the Ms. Tender's house)"

* * *

Ms. Tender lived in a medium sized house, inside, living room takes the most available place. She had small table with two chairs near the furnace which was in the right corner; large bookshelf, sofa and two beds was in the left corner.

-Ms. Tender? I heard you were looking for me?

-There you are! The Holy Knights are looking for you. They're at your house right now. Hurry, come with me!

* * *

Back in the Regret's house.

-What's going on?

Regret looked at three armed members of the Holy Knights. One of them looks like commander, he looked greatly strong and muscular.

-Regret!

Commander has slowly walked in front to Regret.

-Is this the boy?

-What are you doing in my house?" he said angrily.

-We're the Holy Knights, sent from Capital Leo. We received a report that a demon appeared in this town.

"...!"

 _-_ Are you Regret? Is this true that your father was killed by a demon?

Regret lowered his head.

-I... I don't know... I don't remember anything that day... I don't want to remember.

-This is no easy matter, kid. If a demon appeared, there should have been tremendous damage in town.

 _Ms. Tender interrupted -_ It must've been Pardon. He probably fought the demon off! He was really strong, you know...

-Ha Ha~! Even me, the commander of the Holy Knights, might not be able to fight off a demon alone!

Suddently Greg burst into the Regret's house.

-Hey! What do you think you're doing?! What? A demon? You can't be serious! Tender! Stop going around spreading ridiculous rumors around town! You're blowing things out of porportion!

-Don't you take that tone with me old man! What did I do wrong?

Then commander Vague loudly scream out.

-That's enough! Seems like it was notching but silly rumors. We're done here. Men, Let's go!

-Damn! That just ruined my day!" Said Greg „I'm going for a drink. Demons... you've got to be kidding...

* * *

Some time later.

-That jerk! Tell him to mind his own business... Regret!

-Yes, ma'am!

\- I got a job for you.

* * *

To be continued...


	3. The Deception

_Tender said -_ As you know, Greg's been out of work for sometime, and his tab has been overdue. I was just going to let it slide, but you heard the way that prick was talking to me! What did I do that was so wrong? That fool better recognize who he's messing with. I should go there myself and beat the crap out of him, but that wouldn't be ladylike.

-OK. I got it. I'll go talk to Greg.

* * *

Equipment store

Regret just went inside the store when, in the doorway he heard arguments between Billy and Greg.

-You have to pay up Greg.

-Fine! I get it! Now get out of here!

 _Regret_ decided to go inside.

-Kid, what brings you here?

-... Can I have a word with you Greg

-I'm going to take off. Don't forget what I said!

Billy was just leaving when he decided to overhear their conversation, he hid near the entrance.

(Hmm... This might be the opportunity I've been waiting for).

-Alright, Regret! What's on your mind?

-Tender wanted you to pay your overdue tab.

Greg gets angry

-Overdue tab? Damn! Now she's using minors to collect money. Fine. How much do I owe her?

-She said 500 gold.

-Alright! Hold on a sec.

Few seconds later.

-Well... All I got is 20 gold.

-...!

-I just need to put the finishing touches on a sword I'm making. Once I sell the sword I should be able to pay you. The only problem is... I don't have enough firewood! Hmm... That's right! You can help me! On the North East side of town, there is an old Cori Tree. You know the tree I'm talking about, right?

-Isn't that Billy and Tender's favourite place? I heard Billy proposed to Tender under that tree...

-Yeah, that's right. That tree is perfect for firewood. The most important thing for a blacksmith is to have a strong fire, you know...

-You want me to cut down that tree? For firewood?! Billy and Tender will rip ma apart...

Greg gets upset.

-I've already explained everything to them. There's nothing to worry about! Go and bring me some firewood.

-OK...

 _Billy,_ (Hmm... This might be the chance I've been waiting for!)

* * *

Inside the Billy's store.

-OK, then~!

Suddently in front of Billy, a member of the Dragon Clan appeard. A big, ugly beast with red eyes, floatnig on his big, sharp and greatly dark wings, looking straight into his eyes!

"Grrrrr!"

-Go to the Cori Tree at the North East of town! Capture the one who goes there and take him to Lord Virulent! Go now!

"Grrrrr!"

* * *

Now Regret was standing in front of his house.

-Alright! I got plenty of potions and enough food... Let's get started!

To be continued...


	4. A Light in the Tunnel

Some time later, in the Cori Woods, near Garlic Lake.

* * *

-Hew... Finally... It was easy to get here when I was with father. I wonder how he got pass through all those monsters...

When Regret comes near the right tree, he saw dark, dragon-looking monster.

\- (Gasp* What is that thing)?

He immediately hid behind one of the trees.

Then Billy, who followed Regret all the way there, lurked and watched him.

(Let's see how he does it...)

That Dragon Warrior sensed the presence of someone and began to search.

-Grrrr...! Human! What are you doing here?! You can't be the one I'm looking for!

-...

-I was told to look for a demon... I can sense the presence... Where is it coming from...

(... A demon?!)

-I know you are here... Show yourself!

Billy, (Grab him! He's right in front of you...)

Regret could hear dragon breath near his neckle...

-I don't see him... I... I must find him!

Then he vanished

 _Billy,_ (Damn it! That idiot! My plan has failed! I should get back before he figures out!)

A few moments later

Demon... Could he be talking about the same demon that killed father? Ahh! I almost forgot... the firewood! He's going to be mad that I'm late!"

Regret cut down the Cori Tree.

Now he need to get all the way back to Town of Alyes to Greg's equipment store

-I brought the firewood you've asked for!

-Hmm... Yup! This is exactly what I was looking for. Well done, boy! Now I can finish my sword. Thank you!

* * *

Few hours later...

Outside Regret's house Tender calls Regret

-Regret!

-Yawn* Who could it be at this time?

-Are you sleeping? Step outside for a minute!

Few seconds later, outside

-Are you the one who cut down the Cori Tree?

-Yeah, but... Greg told me that he spoke to you about cutting down the tree. I just did what he told me to do.

 _-_ Greg said that it was OK to cut down that Cori Tree?

-... Yes.

\- That [beep... beep...]! I am going to tear that old [beep...] apart!

She get few steps back

\- And you! I can't belive you could just trust him and cut down that tree! Shame on you! If it wasn't for Pardon you wouldn't even be here in the first place! Damn it! i knew you were no good!

She leaved

(Even Tender hates me now... Father... Why did you leave me alone...)

* * *

Regret tearful, went at midnight to his father's grave, which was in the south of the town

-Father... What really happened to you? Was it really a demon that killed you? I need you now more than ever... Seems like everyone around here hates me...

Then Billy came

-Regret!

Regret! I've been looking for you.

(Billy must hate me too because of the Cori Tree... What should I do...?). - Billy... You know... the tree was...

(Since the Dragon Warrior failed, I got to do something else...). - That's what I wanted to talk to you about.

-I'm sorry... I'm really sorry.

-Don't worry. Tenders really upset right now, but she'll be fine after awhile. Just give her some time.

-Really? You think so?

-Of course! In the mean time, I think it'll be best if you leave town. Why don't you try Adonis? I've already told a friend of mine to take care of you. Check out the big city... It'll be good for you.

-Adonis...?

-Yes. Give this letter to man named Rokane. He should take care of you. You can find him at the bar in Adonis.

-Yes. I'll do what you say.

Then Bily leaved and Regret stayed alone with his father

-Father, I'm headed to Adonis. I heard it's a big city... You think I'll be OK? Look over me, father.

* * *

To be continued...


	5. New Friend

Regret left the town the same night. He left with what he had with him, some money and tiny,wooden sword.

Adonis was far away. A few hours from home to the southeast. Journey was long and tiring. Regret often had to fight off wild animals. But at least, the next morning he arrived in the city of Adonis.

Adonis was a medium-sized city, but very beautiful and charming. These log houses, numerous parks and fountains put in a calm mood.

* * *

-Now let's look for the bar Billy told me about.

He approached the young girl and asked for directions

-Do you know where's the bar around here? He smiled

-Huh? You look a little young to be drinking.

-Um... I'm on an errand to meet Rokane, the owner of the bar.

She looked surprised

-Did you just say Rokane?

-Yeah! Do you know him?

(Rokane is the...) - What buisiness do you have with Rokane?

-I'm supposed to give him this letter.

He showed her that letter

-... (That insignia... it's the Guild of Night!)

-...?-

She get nervous

-The bar is at the South West of town. You see? Over there! Good luck!

(What's her point?)

Regret went to the bar that little girl pointed out

* * *

There was a mysterious crescent-like insignia above the door. When Regret entered he saw a long, dark corridor and flaming torches every few meters. There was a room at the end of the corridor and a man in sunglasses was cleaning some cups by the bar.

-Ummm... I'm looking for Rokane...

-...

-Uh... Excuse me, sir!

-What? I'm busy now, stop bothering me and come back later!

-I brought you a letter from Billy.

-A letter? Just leave it there.

-Aren't you going to read it?

-I told you I'm busy right now!

Regret left the bar

-Gosh~ City folks... so uptight...

* * *

Then suddently, he heard something in the near forest

-Huh?! What was that?

He decided to followed the sound and reached the clearing in the forest. Regret hid behind one of the trees

-That's... The Knight that was at my house...

Commander Vague was preparing for the battle with Vicious, right hand of the Lord Virulent

-This is unexpected... You must have a death wish.

-Ha Ha Ha! Suprised to see me? said so Vicious

The fight began. Vicious ran to Vague taking a swing with her sword. Commander Vague blocked her attack with a shield and proceeded to counterattack.

She was now on the groung.

\- It's over now! yelled Commander

 _Regret thoughts_ "(Who's that girl? She doesn't look like the nice type... Should I help her?)"

-Surrender now! Otherwise prepare to die!

Vicious suddenly rose at the speed of light and appeared behind Vague

-Didn't you underestimate me! she said before attacked him. Now Vague was the one who was on the ground

-He's stronger than I thought. No wonder he's the commander of the Holy Knights. This isn't a good time for me...

Then she vanished

-Uhhhggg..

Regret run to help Commander

-Hey! Wake up! Are you ok?!

* * *

Regret took back him to the Guild of Light

-Thank you for helping me back there. What brings you to this town?

-I was going to stay here for a while... But... Now I have nowhere to go. No one wants me around.

-Why? What do you mean?

-Everyone around me, everyone I know seems to get hurt...

\- Hmm... I think you're over reacting.

Regret began to get nervous

-You wouldn't understand even if I told you!

-Look! I'm still alive because of you. You saved my life, didn't you?"

-But that's...!

-Dalton!

-Yes! Commander Vague! said Dalton as fast as he arrived.

-Give this boy a place to stay and make sure he feels comfortable!

-Yes, sir!

-I'm sure things will be better for you in this town! I have to go now. If you need anything ask Dalton here.

* * *

Few seconds later

\- OK! Since this is your first time working, let me explain how it works!

-OK. Sure!

 _-_ This is the Guild of Light. Think of this place as the base of the Holy Knights. You'll receive your missions here, and once you complete them, report back here as well. For now you'll be registered as a Guild Worker. Once you complete a few missions you'll become a official member of the Guild. I'm a little worried about you... But I'm sure you'll catch on. Yesterday, a very important scroll went missing. It's weird since it's the only scroll missing,but what really bothers me is that the scroll's about the Cave of Deceit! Something doesn't feel right. We think it was Roland who took the scroll.

-Where is he now?

-He has already left town. The scroll was propably why he joinded our guild in the first place. Your first mission is to recover the missing scroll.

-Where should I look first?

-We've received a report that he was seen South of Adonis. Hurry, before he gets away.

* * *

Outside the Guild of Light

-Hmm... South of Adonis...

Suddenly, the same girl from earlier, appeared and now was running down the hill.

-Mo... Move!

She did not deflect and collided with him. BANG!

-Ouch...

 _-_ What was that...!

-I heard commander Vague is here... I have to see him...

She suddenly collapsed, Regret run to her

-Hey... This girl is... Hey! Are you OK?

* * *

Back in Inn

-Sniff* Sniff* Mama... Papa... No! Don't go! Papa!

-Hey... It's OK... It was just a dream...

They were now in a little room on second floor in Inn, she had been lying in bed for few hours. Now she realizes where she is...

-Gosh! What happened?!

-You ran into me and fainted right after... remember?

-Ah! The Holy Knights! I have to see the commander...

-You're too late. They already left town.

-No...

-Why? What's wrong?

-I thought I would finally meet him... By the way... It's you! The boy with drinking problem. You brought me here?

-Yes...

-Well, thank you! What's your name?

-It's Regret!

-Thanks. Regret! I'm Sun!

-I'm guessing commander Vague is your father?

-No... But I thought that he might know about Papa's whereabouts. That's why...

-What do you mean?

-You see, Papa used to be the commander of the Holy Knights! Then one day, he went missing. Mama became sick and passed away... She kept saying that Papa will return soon... Ever since she passed, I've been going around looking for him.

-My father also passed away recently. Maybe that's why I couldn't just leave you there... You kept mumbling Papa... Papa

-I'm so sorry to hear that...

-I'm fine, don't worry. And I'm sure your father is safe somewhere. You'll find him!

-Thanks Regret! It's very nice of you to say that.

-What's his name? Just in case I run into him.

-It's Dupre! The funny thing is eveyone knows who he is. I didn't know that he was the commander of the Holy Knights! That's why I was trying to met the new commander, Vague. I thought he might know...

-I see now.

\- I'm going to start looking for him again once I get better! Thanks again for your help kid."

-... How... old are you?

-Sweet sixteen~!

Regret get nervous

-I'm seventeen...!

-And what's your point?

-The 'thank you kid' part... What's that all about?

-And what's your point?

-No. Never mind. Anyway, get well. I'm going to be on my way now.

-Sure! I'll catch you later!

* * *

To be continued...


	6. Beginning of Great Problems

Now Regret had to do an important job.

He had to search for the thief who took the scroll!

Roland should be at the South Woods os Adonis

* * *

As soon as Regret left the city, he saw a man who was slighty stressed.

(Hey! Maybe that's the guy...). Hey! Stop right here! he started running towards him!

(Huh? Who's this?!). Damn! i'm out of here.

 _-_ Wait! Stop right there!

This chase lasted through the whole forest until Roland hit a dead end

-Gasp* Gasp* It's over now! Hand over the scroll!

\- This must be kept a secret!

\- What are you talking about? What secret? Regret gets nervous

-Your foolish curiosity will only come back to haunt you! Wish I can stay, but I'm out of time! Kapow!

A shine orb brighter than sun blind Regret for a while

-Owwww! My eyes! I can't see!

-The time will soon come! Ha Ha Ha...

* * *

Few seconds later...

-I... I lost him!

* * *

A few moments later, inside the Guild of Light

\- Hey Regret! You found it? said curious Dalton

-I'm sorry. He got away.

\- Damn! It seems they came prepared. It's not your fault. He would have gotten away no matter what.

-What do you mean?

-I think someone is behind this. He couldn't have pulled this off by himself.

-Could he be a member of the Dragon Clan?

-Hmm... Unlikely. We follow the basic rule of modern society. Through background and credit checks... But, who knows? He might've been a member of the Holy Knights. Further investigation of the Cave of Deceit is needed... Do you know about the 5 Seals that hold our land together?

-No, of course not. The writer did not mention it yet, you know.

-OK. No need to trip... Listen up. This goes way~ back. I mean... this predates the war between the Holy Lnights and the Dragon Clan. We're talking about real ancient history 101.

-...?

-The legend is that the Great King Argos defeated Ladon, the Dragon King, and united all of Zenonia. However, peace was short. Argos knew that with the evil growing in this world, a second awakening of Ladon was inevitable. Therefore, he made a deal with the gods and scrificed himself in return sealing the evil in mankid. Each Seal was secretly hidden all across the land of Zenonia, never to be found. One of them being the Cave of Deceit.

-And the scroll regarding the location to the Cave of Deceit is missing...

-Yes... The missing scroll might just be the beginning... Things could be more serious than we thought.

-...

-Neither the Holy Knights nor the Dragon Clan know much about the Seal... Your next mission is to find out if the Seal really exist!

* * *

Outside the Guild of Light

Sunwas running towards Regret

-Hey! Regret!...

Regret was staring right in the sky and concered about what he must find now...

-Hey! Regret... What's going on? You seem to be completey out of it. Did you even hear me calling?

-Um? Sorry Sun. I was thinking about something else. I just got orders to investigate the Cave of Deceit.

\- The Cave of Deceit? That sounds kind of dangerous... Oh! By the way, I heard that the Holy Knights got a report about a demon appearing in the town of Ayles.

-...!

Sad came onto Regret's face

-What's wrong? Do you know anything about this?

-...

-Come on! Tell me what's going on!

-There were rumors... That a demon appeared in Ayles and killed a man overnight...

\- It must've been pretty big if the Holy Knights came to investigate. How come I didn't hear about this?

-It's been a few months...

-Wait...was...was that your father?

-Yes... I don't know about the demon part, but it's true that my father was killed that night.

-... I'm so sorry!

-Don't be. I'm OK now." Regret tried his best to came up with smile.

-... What about your mother?

-I don't know. Father never talked about her... But that's OK. Father made sure that I never felt alone

-I'm... I'm so sorry! It seems I keep asking the wrong questions... Your father sounds like a good man. My Dad was never around so I don't know much about him... It was really hard growing up... But I turned out to be OK, and I'm sure you will too... Let me know if you need any help!

-What the...?! You do realize that I'm older than you, right? You keep talking to me like I'm a kid...

-Don't be silly. Haven't you heard the saying,'Age ain't nothing but a number'? I think there's even a song about it. You see, it's the mental gap between us I'm talking about... Anyway, I'm going to find out more about the Holy Knights. I heard they're coming to town.

-... Whatever you say...

\- Be careful, OK? I don't want to see you get hurt...

-Don't worry. I'll be OK.

* * *

To be continued...


	7. An Unexpected Meeting

So now Regret had to find the Cave of Deceit

-OK, but where I should go first? Roland went to the south. I think I should start looking there.

* * *

When Regret reached Marsch Beach, he heard some arguments between two,little winged... faires?.

They looked like two different sides. First, light blue represented Light, second one, red, Dark.

\- How many times do I have to tell you! You're missing the point. said the red one.

-Think whatever you like! But that's what you call a true sacrifice. reply blue one.

(What are they talking about?)

-No, no, no. You're wrong. red almost yelled.

-Whatever! You don't know what you're talking about...

(What the heck? Those freaky little things are talking some crazy stuff... Seems like they're about to fight... I think I should break up the fight...)

Regret came to them

-Uh... Excuse me...

-Huh~!? red one get stuck

-He's looking right at us?!

Regret get himself and said with gesture smile -I don't know what's going on... but... Can't we just all get along~

-I think he can see us.

-Wow! When was the last time this happened?

-?

Blue and Red followed him to the entrance to a nearby cave

-Why are you guys following me?

-That wasn't so nice. What do you mean why? said blue.

-What do you think? 'Why' as in, why are you following me?

-Don't be a jerk. I'm just curious about you. I'm wondering how you're able to see us. said red.

-Let's see... Maybe because... You're right in front of me?

-You don't get it! Don't you see how bizarre this is?

-What do you mean?

 _Blue started explain to Regret, -_ Nymphs like us are invisible to humans. In very rare occasions there are some people who can see us... But you... Not only do you see us but you can also understand what we're saying as well? Now that doesn't happen everyday.

-Fine. I get it. I'm a little odd. I heard that before. Still, why are you guys following me?

-What more else do you need? You know, I'm not really keen on strangers but you seem different.

-So you're saying that people can't see you nor hear you chatting all the time like this?

-Exactly! The last person was... let's see, Parole?... about 120 years ago?

… How old are you freaks?

-Nymphs don't age, so we don't really keep track. Aging is for humans, not for us. I've been around with Langue, way ~ before the Holy Knights and Dragon Clan started to fight... Must be at least a few hundred years old, I guess. Said Parole.

-Fine, if what you're saying is true, then you must know where the Cave of Deceit is.

-I told you that I was even around Argos when he was doing his silly things. Of course I know where the Cave is. said red, Parole.

Langue said -Silly things? It wasn't silly at all. Don't start this conversation all over again.

-Wait! just stop it! Enough chitchat from you two. Just take me to the Cave of Deceit.

 _Red one -_ He He He~!

-Right behind you! That's the Cave of Deceit! said blue.

-... The Cave really exist... Then could the whole thing about the Seals be true as well? I guess the only way to be certain is to find out for myself...

(He He! This is getting interesting... Should we follow him Langue?) Parole whisper.

(Seems like we agree on that Parole!) responde Langue.

* * *

To be continued...


	8. Cave of Deceit

The Cave of Deceit

* * *

Regret entered a dark and seemingly deserted cave. At the entrance he found an old, dim torch which he immediately set on fire. A great, dark space appeared to his eyes. Suddenly there was a loud squeak of bat groups that immediately flew over his head towards the exit. Regret exploring the cave passsed by countless skeletons. He realized that in addition to the legendary Argos, no one left the Cave of Deceit alive.

Regret had already gone some way when he saw the door at some distance and torches on both sides, as if the place had been marked. The only thing that separated him from the passage was an old and broken bridge over a lake of bright purple acid.

-Well, I have to go, no retreat now

Regret took his steps slowly and very carefully.

Suddenly, a simple, old wooden plank crack just under Regrets foot. Wooden fragments fallen into acid making sound of melting...

Regret made it to the other side of a bridge

Behind the door was a huge, dark room.

* * *

Seal of Deceit

-Snif* Snif* What's that smell?

-Gosh! It stinks in here! said Parole.

 _Langue immediately responde -_ Regret, something's wrong!

-What do you mean?

 _Parole -_ These aren't ordinary monsters...

-What?

 _Langue -_ Something is controlling them...

-Controlling them? What's controlling them?

-Regret, Langue started -We got to get out of here! I can sense their spirit wrapped in evill! These aren't monsters, thease are Undeads! At least a few hundred years old. This stench is coming from their rotten corps!

-Well~ I'm just going to step back and let you take care of things... Good luck. said Parole before vanished.

Regret turned around.

-The door is locked! I can't get out!

The undeads began to approach him, with their hooded leader who wielded a large, dark scythe in his hands, his name _Pale_. Regret quickly looked around the room and noticed the pressure plate and a group of stone blocks.

Regret, full of adrenaline, passed his opponents and put the stone block on the pressure plate. Suddenly a loud sound of working mechanic filled the whole room.

-There's light! Activating the switch turned on the light!

At this point all the undeads began to escape from the light. Regret looked at the last one oponent, this one was hidening in dark hood and was wieldening scythe with a name on it... Pale.

-Isn't he supposed to die in sunlight?! Oh boy, I'm still in trouble.

Regret did not wait a moment, he ran to the hooded, pulled out his sword and looked straight at Pale. The battle begins. Undead versus alive, Regret used techniques he learned from his father, but Pale also had some 'tricks'. But suddenly, Regret felt what he was really fighting with, he felt in himself unheated energy ang gained an great advantage over Pale who, fainted vanished.

Regret noticed a glowing jewel on the column in the center of the room

-So that's the Seal of Deceit?

 _Parole flew near the jewel -_ We almost died because of this stupid thing!

-The writings... what do they mean?

-Let me try to decipher it...

Langue came closer

-Langue? What does it say?

Langue fell into a trance

-What's wrong? Too hard for you to decipher? Leave it to me. said Parole.

-The writing... What do they mean?

Parole also fell into trance

-Parole? Langue?

He came closer when the jewel lit up with a bright glow

-What was that? Are you guys OK? Parole! Langue!

 _Parole -_ The Whell of Destination...

 _Langue -_... has started to move...

-You guys acting weird. (Could it be the light that's coming out of the seal? Should I break the Seal? But if legend is true, destroying it could be dangerous. But what with Parole and Langue?) No!

-Parole! Lague!

-Huh? Wha... What?

-You guys are acting really weird. What did the writings say?

-Ahh... nothing... I don't know. I couldn't decipher it.

-What are you talking about? You were staring at it for a while...

-The letters were really~ pretty! That's all.

-...

\- Regret... Have you ever heard of a prophecy... 'The Seed of Chaos shall hatch...'?

-Seed of Chaos?

-Yes.

-I don't think so...

-Then what about, 'The Flow of Destiny will bear its fruit...' Have you heard anything like that before?

-Fruit? Flow of Destiny?

-Yeah.

-I've never heard of that either. Why are you asking me this?

-It's nothing. Never mind.

The cave began to shake

-What was that?

-Felt like an earthquake.

-I think the cave is collapsing. said Parole.

A stone shard felt right on Regret's head

-Arrrggg!

* * *

Outside The Cave of Deceit

Langue tried her best to lift Regret off the ground.

-Damn, he's heavy! What just happened back there? Regret, wake up!

* * *

To be continued...


	9. Truth among Lies

Bear's House

-... Father!

Regret wakes up

 _Langue apper near his bed and said -_ I didn't know you'd be so heavy... You know how hard ot was to bring you here? I can't believe Parole just took off... Besides, you know how lucky you are? You almost died back there! Thank god this old man recognized you and brought you here.

-He knows who I am? (Maybe someone from Ayles?).

-Ahh~ Regret, You're awake!

-Grandpa Bear! It's you!

-Yes, yes. You've grown so much. I almost didn't recognize you! Get some more rest. We'll talk later!

 _(Langue) -_ You're lucky to be alive. Normally you should be dead, you know. Come to think of it... it's weird... You're wounds are almost healed... How could this be?

* * *

Days later.

 _Sun came to Mr. Bear's house -_ Regret, you're OK! You idiot! I was so worried about you! I told you to be careful!

-How did you know I was here?

-Remember? Finding missing people is my specialty. It was really easy. All I had to do was asked people if they've seen anyone badly injured.

-I'm sorry I worried you. By the way, do you know what happened to the Cave?

-Forget the Cave. Everything is over now. Just take care of yourself. When I was your age, I used hurt myself all the time too, you know... It's all a part of growing up.

-What about the Holy Knights? Did you meet them?

-The Holy Knights showed up in town... sure. The thing is... only 5 showed up. There were suppose to be 40 of them.

-Why? What happened?

-Monsters start appearing everywhere. It wasn't only Cave of Deceit. The Valley of Despise, the Shrine of Betrayal, the Temple of Shame... I mean monsters are everywhere!

-How did that happened?

-I heard people talking something about the Temple losing its powers... But I'm not sure either.

 _(Langue) -_ Sounds like things are getting out of control!

-Regret?

-(It must be the Seals... Anyway, I guess Sun can't see Nymphs either...)

-Why are you so quiet?

-Ah, it's nothing! Sun, what are you going to do?

-You stay here and get some rest. I'm going to Hades Snowfields.

-Hades Snowfields?

-Yeah. I heard the Holy Knights talking in town. They said thei commander will be arriving in Hades.

-How... How long does it take to get there? Let me go with you!

\- Stop being silly! Look at yourself. You're in no condition to travel right now! Stay here and get some rest.

-But...

-They say the Seals are growing week, so be careful. I'll catch you later.

* * *

Few Days Later

Outside Bear's House

South Marsha Beach

-Thank you for all your help grandpa.

-Are you leaving now? Tell Pardon I said hello, and tell him I'll be dropping by for a visit...

-... You didn't know. Father passed away.

-What? How did that happened?

-I'm not sure either. I think he was killed by a demon.

-...! It must've been hard for you... Ahh~ Wait one second! Here! take this.

-What's this?

-It's a protective Orb! Have it with you at all times. The aura of the Orb will protect you and increase your strength.

-Why are you giving this to me?

-This... belonged to your father, Pardon. I gave it to him when he was young. I was surprised when he came and said he wanted to give it back to me... I'm sure he had his reasons... I think you should have it more than anyone. Perhaps Pardon knew this day would come.

-This... belonged to father...?!

-Take it with you! Remember, he's always looking after you.

 _-_ Thanks grandpa! (... Father).

* * *

After that, Regret returned to the town of Adonis

-Hey, Regret! You're back!

-Dalton, how come you didn't tell me how dangerous this whole thing was?! I almost got killed!

-Oh... I'm really sorry. I wouldn't have sent you if I knew it would be so dangerous... Either way, thank god you're back safe.

-Here's the report!

In that moment Commander Vague came to Guild of Light.

-Dalton, I heard the boy is back? Regret! I heard you went to the Cave of Deceit? That was really brave of you!

-Thank you! Here's the report.

-Hmm... Let's see! How did you know that the monsters were being controlled by some other force?

-(I completely forgot... Langue and Parole told me about that...) Uh... It was really dark and... uh... I just felt the evil force behind them. You see... it was dark... and things looked really old... and... and... um...

 _(Langue) -_ You're killing me... Is that the best you could come up with?

-Dark and old... Hmm... Commander Vague was considering Regrets explain.

-...

-Hmm~ You're right. I think I get the picture. Very impressive work.

-Thank you.

Pardon's amulet flashed in Vague's eyes

-Huh? That's...? Can you show me your sword?! This... This is mine! Where did you get this?!

-You mean this sword belongs to you?

-No, I mean the Orb on your sword. The protective Orb! That should have been mine... I'm the only one who is qualified to possess it! Why... Where did you get this? Answer my question!

-What are you talking about? This used to belong to my father...

-Your father? You mean the one who was killed by a demon?

-Yes! Grandpa Bear gave this to me. He said it was my father's!

-I don't believe you. Give me that Orb! That's a treasure of the Holy Knights and it doesn't belong to you.

-No way! I told you already! This belongs to my father!

-I think the old man that gave you the Orb was mistaken. The last owner of that Orb was the great warrior Dupre. He was he commander of the Holy Knights and my predecessor.

-Dupre? (Dupre was Sun's...)

-I don't know how your father came in possession of the Orb, but I don't care. It belongs to the Holy Knights. Hand it over!

-No way! You can't take it!

-Unbelievable... Commander Dupre received that Orb from Lady Charity herself for his bravery in the Battle of Leo. He nearly died in that battle, wounding his left shoulder and back! The Orb should be passed on to the next commander of the Holy Knights - Me!

-Father also had a huge scar on his left shoulder, all the way down to his back...

\- What are you talking about?! Don't compare your peasant father to commander Dupre! Then tell me this! Commander Dupre had a crescent shaped scar on his right leg, cause during the Battle of TriPalo. Did you see that on your father as well, you little brat?!

-He... he had a dark red scar... Shaped like the moon...

(How does he know... I did say it was in a crescent shape but I didn't mention anything about it being dark red...) -What... What did you say your father's name was?

-His name was Pardon!

-You... Your father... I mean, Pardon. Did he have any facial scars?

-No, no really. He didn't have any facial scars... But...

-But what?

-His left ear... About an inch of his left ear was missing. He told me it happened during a hunting trip when he was young.

(That... It must've been twenty years ago... I remember when it happened...)- What... What was the name of the old man? The one that gave you the Orb!

-Granpa's name is Bear.

(Bear... I've heard of him before. The legend amongs all knights! Commander Dupre was the only student he every took! Everything is clear now... Regret is commander Dupre's son!) Fine! I'm still not completely convinced that Dupre is your father, but I see the possibility. We wil ask Lady Charity... She will make the final decision. You'll have to come with me to Leo. We will leave tomorrow.

* * *

Adonis

(Dupre was my father?! The commander of the Holy Knights? Then... what about Sun?! She's my sister?! she's propably still looking for Dupre...! How am I suppose to tell her?)

 _(Langue) -_ You have to tell her the truth!

-How did you know what I was thinking? and what do you mean I 'Have to' tell her?

 _(Langue) -_ I'm talking about that girl, Sun! You said your father is alread dead! You're going to let her keep looking for someone that's not even around anymore?

-I don't know what to do... I can't even believe it myself.

 _(Langue) -_ Then that's what you tell her! That its hard for you believe as well... It's up to her to accept the truth.

-Not now, I need rest

* * *

Days later inside the Holy Church

Leo

 _Lady Charity was siting on main chair -_ Sir Vague, you're here. The Divine Spirits have already told me that the strength of the Seals are weakening.

-You're right, my Lady. We don't know the cause yet, but our first priority is to prevent any harm caused by the monsters.

-I see... And the one next to you?

-This is Regret. Commander Dupre's child. We haven't been able to confirm all the facts yet, but so far it appears to be true. His father was recently killed by a demon and if indeed that was commander Dupre... then that means... I brought him here so perhaps my Lady, you can ask the Divine Spirits to tell you the truth.

-I understand. I shall ask the Divine Spirits...

A bright light filled the whole room

\- Ahhhh! (Dupre... by that young boy? Can the Divine Spirits be wrong...?)

-My Lady!

He ran to help her

-I'm fine, don't worry!

-What did the Spirits tell you?

(He's just a boy. I don't understand... There's no way that Dupre...! Is it possible the Spirits are wrong...?) - The boy is telling the truth. However, I could't see anything regarding Dupre's death."

-Damn it, fine! Even if commander Dupre is your father, you still have to give me the Orb. It belongs to the Holy Knights!

 _Regret defend himself -_ No way! I've already told you. This is my father's Orb!

-Regret! Lady Charity ended that argument.

-Yes?

-Why don't you join the Holy Knights? You're the son of Dupre. I believe you'll do great. (The Divine Spirits are never wrong! I have to keep an eye on him... How could this be...)

-My Lady! He's just a boy... Were not here to baby-sit...

-The Seals across the land are growing weak by the moment. We need all the help we can get! Right now the Seal at Hades Snowfields is reported to be in trouble. Ge there and investigate the site!

-Lady Charity! I need to know. Was it really a demon that killed my father?

-I wonder hat myself. I promise you, after I get some rest, I will ask the Divine Spirits again. Until then, please uphold your duty and complete the given mission.

-...

* * *

To be continued...


	10. The Suffering

Hades Snowfields

-Hades Snowfields... Let's look for the Guild first!

Hades Snowfields. A little town located in the snow-covered mountains, interestingly its inhabitants lived in iglo. On one of the hills there was the Guild of Light, which Regret needs to reach.

* * *

Inside the Guild of Light

-What's crackling son? Tell me what cha need.

-Lady Charity sent me here. My name is Regret.

-You are Regret? Fo real? But you are just a little kid! Well... still, welcome to Hades homie. My name is Roger. Lady Charity speaks real highly about you. ... Let's get down to business.

-Here's the letter from Lady Charity... Please, take it.

-Ahh~ Let me peep story on this... Umm... Fo sho, I see... Regret! It says to help you with anything you need in finding what the Dragon Clan is up to. OK. Let me tell you what you need to do. South East of here, there is a Sky Bridge that is used to enter Hades.

-So you want me to go there and fight them off?

-No, young blood. Don't rush things. Even the Dragon Clan isn't stupid enough to just rush into Hades. There should be someone carrying a secret letter with instructions for the Dragon Clan. We have to jack that letter to see what they're planning next.

-Then where should I go?

-Damn, boy~ Did you listen to anything I just said? What did I just say? About entering Hades?

-Ahh... the Sky Bridge!

-Yes! Go now!

* * *

When Regret just left Hades, he suddenly saw Sun surrounded by slimes.

-Help~! Help~!

-Su... Sun?!

-Regret?! Is that you?

Regret rushed through slimes

-Hurry! Get out of here! Run!

-Be careful!

(Heh~ Slimes... perfect for leveling up.)

When Regret lost his watchfulness, a slime appeared behind his back and kicked him. Regret fainted.

* * *

Inn

Regret finaly wakes up

 _(Langue) -_ Regret... you're nothing but talk. Going down by a couple of slimes...

-What happened?

 _(Langue) -_ Having short term memory loss? You were nearly killed... by a Slime! If it wasn't for Sun... She brouhgt the town villagers to save you!

-I remeber now... This is embarrassing...

-Regret! Are you feeling better now? Sun seems like she cared.

 _(Langue) -_ You know, she didn't leave your site the entire time while you were out.

-Sun... I'm OK now. What about you?

-I'm OK. Except for the part where you yelled at me. You really hurt my feelings, jerk!

-I had to... There were... I mean... You were in danger!

-Yeah~ Yeah~! Whatever~! Anyway, since it looks like your good to go now, I'm taking off.

-You're leaving? Again?

-He He~! Why? You miss me already? I wish i could stay here and help. But I got to keep lookinh for papa...

-... There's something I need to tell you...

-What is it?

-Dupre... Your father... is no longer alive. He was killed.

-What?! What are you talking about? You better be damn sure of what you're saying! What do you mean papa's dead? Where did you hear about this?

-I just found out that my father... the one who was killed by a demon. He was commander Dupre. He was living in Ayles under a different name... And you... you are my sister...

-I don't... I don't believe you!. Stop lying to me!

-It's true. Lady Charity told me herself!

-I don't believe you... I can't... I'm sorry! I can't stay here... I got to go.

-Wait! Sun!

* * *

Outside Inn

 _(Langue) -_ Leave her alone for now! Nothing you say is going to change anything...

-... Sun...! Once I'm done with my revenge... our revenge... I promise... I'll be there to protect you from now on.

* * *

To be continued...


	11. Dragon Clan's Plans

Mt. Hades Summit

Snowstorm, evening, messenger from the Dragon Clan standing alone in the middle of the bridge.

 _-_ Two things I hate. Cold weather and High places. Damn it. What kind of idiot decided this Sky Bridge will be the only way into Hades...

Regret watched him from a distance.

 _(Langue) -_ That must be him.

\- I think you're right!

He cames closer

-Who goes there?!

-I know you have the letter! Just hand it over and you wont get hurt.

\- No way in hell are you taking this letter!

\- I can see you shaking from here you wuss... Just hand over the letter and I'll let you go.

\- What?! I'm not shaking cause of you! Don't flatter yourself, punk! I'm just cold.

\- Well... I guess you want to do this the hard way!

Messenger didn't know who he was really fighting with, but Regret showed him what he was made of and pretty fast knocked him out.

After the battle, Regret returned to Hades.

* * *

Inside the Guild of Light

 _Roger:-_ What up homes?! Did you get the letter?

\- Here!

\- Amazing job kid. Ahh~ ... Let's see... Heh...? What the...?!

\- Why? What's wrong?

\- Cough* Cough* No, its nothing... It's just... Whoever wrote this... Has a horrible handwriting. I can barely read it. East... Snowfield... Today... Night... Argos... Monument...? What the hell is Argos Monument?

\- ?

-Its hard to tell the rest... But something is popping at the East Snowfields!

-... Wasn't that kind of obvious?

\- Achoo*! I must be coming down with something! Regret! Go to the East Snowfields and check on the Dragon Clan and see what they're up to.

* * *

East Snowfields

Regret reached the indicated place and saw in the middle of the empty square, a large, gilded sulpture of an angel who wielded a great spear in her hands.

\- Argos Monument? That's what it was... But I don't see anyone here...

 _(Langue)-_ Didn't he mention something about Night? Maybe they're suppose to meet at night.

\- You're right. Let's hide and wait till nightfall!

* * *

Few hours later...

 _(Langue)-_ Regret! Wake up! Come on, wake up!

\- Umm... 5 more minutes...

 _(Langue)-_ You idiot! Wake up!

\- Whoa! They're here...

A red-haired woman led her host of dark knights

 _Vicious speaks to soliders -_ We have to destroy it before the Holy Knights arrive. Destroying the Seal will awaken its powers!

(Destroying the Seal? Awakening?!)

 _(Langue) -_ I think they're trying to destroy the Seal!

\- Everybody, be prepared! The time is now! Vicious command.

 _(Langue) -_ Hew~! I think they're all gone now...

-We have to warn everyone!

Regret stood up and ran as fast as he could straight to the Hades

* * *

Inside the Guild of Light

\- Gasp* Gasp*! The Dragon Clan are already here! They're trying to destroy the Seal!

\- Are you sure?! Achoo!

\- I'm sure. It was a girl leading the Dragon Clan.

\- It must be Vicious. Shes the Arch Knight of the Dragon Clan! We need to come up with a plan, fast! It will take days for the Holy Knights to arrive...

\- That's too late! They would've destroy the Seal by then.

\- We can't let that happened! Breaking the Seal will unleash unspeakable evil!

\- What should we do?

\- Its out of my hands... There's nothing I can do about it! You're on your own, son.

\- That's it? just like that?

\- Regret! You're the only one here who I can trust...

\- Don't worry. I'll stop them!

\- The Seal of Despise is deep inside the valley. You must hurry! Don't let them destroy the Seal.

* * *

Back to the Mt. Hades Summit

\- Hmm... Under the bridge is the Valley entrance, but its blocked with icicles, let's destroy it.

Few weak cuts and entrance is now open

\- Ha~! You know, sometimes I surprise myself. Now let's get to the Seal.

* * *

To be continued...


	12. The Seal of Despise

Inside the Valley base

* * *

Regret entered the great, ice chamber. From the outside, no one would have guessed what can be there. But the cave was not inhabited. It was full of bloodthirsty wolves, trolls and ogres.

After a long and tough struggle Regret reached the chamber guarded by thousands soliders of the Dragon Clan. To move on, to the last room, Regret had to keep discretion and slip into the final chamber.

* * *

Seal of Despise

Who are you? - said suprised Vicious-

\- I'm Regret of the Holy Knights!

-I admire your courage kid... But, if you wish to live, turn around and leave.

\- Heh, you know that's not going to happened. Surrender now and be nice. -he said with smile-. You know, boys aren't suppose to fight girls.

\- Ha! I see you talk the talk... Let's see if you can walk as well...

* * *

The battle began

Regret pulled out his shiny sword, stood on his feet confidently and charged. Vicious used her strength to lose stalactites on him, but Regret just perfectly avoided them. Vicious did not stop there, she dug her sword into the ground, that caused a huge shockwave and an earthquake, yet Regret bravely ran toward Vicious. She then ran to him. Their swords crossed, they were now face to face, separated only by the sharp blades of their swords. Regret used all his strength and pushed Vicious who hit the rock.

-Damn it! I can't believe I lost to this kid!

-Gasp* Gasp*...(This girl's unbelievably strong...)

-You... You! What are you?!

-I'm Regret of the Holy...

\- Shut up! Your powers aren't of this world... It's as if...(My god... perhaps...?!). Ha Ha Ha~! Finally! The one we've been looking for the last 15 years! Finally in front of me!

Regret looked surprised

-You don't know? I'm sure you felt it... The evil lurking inside, slowly consuming you...

-(What...?)

-(Now's the chance!)-she thought- Take this!

Vicious in one moment throw orb that instantly light all over the place

-Ahhh! I can't see!

-Ha Ha Ha~ I'll catch you next time Regret! Until then, take care! We'll soon be together!

* * *

Back the Guild of Light

\- You're back! -said happy Roge- Commander Vague has been waiting for you.

In the same time Vague stand next to Regret

\- What happened to the Seal?

-The Seal is safe. I took care of the Dragon Clan.

\- All by yourself? Unbelievable... Like father like son, absolutely incredible.

-...! (Father...)

\- Anyway, good job Regret!

\- I want to get some rest.

\- Of course! You've been through a lot. However, the Dragon Clan seems to be planning something else. Even though we've safely guarded the Seal of Despise, it will all mean nothing if any of the other Seals are destroyed.

-(What happens if the Seal is destroyed?)

-The Dragon Clan also seems to be planning something in Chronos...? Regret! Are you listening?

-Zzz... Huh? Sorry!

-Get some rest and head to Chronos! They found another Seal there. Find out what the Dragon Clan is planning.

-Yes, commander.

* * *

Outside the Guild of Light

-I keep thinking of what she said to me!

Suddenly, a tiny nymph appeared in front of Regret

-Who? Vicious? -she said-

-Something inside me...

-To be honest, it's been bugging me too. You're different from everyone else. For starters, you can see me...

-Did you happened to know my father? Maybe he would've been able to see you too...

-No... But I doubt it... There really aren't many people who can see us. It almost never happens!

-Hmm...

-I'm sure it's nothing. And who cares what others say. Don't let her get to you.

-You're right. Thanks, Langue!

* * *

To be continued...


	13. The Seal of Greed

So, after that, Regret went east to the town named Chronos

He must had struggle through arctic fields, cross many mountain peaks and face many more enemies. After every battle he won, Regret's strength rose and he learned new skills, new tactics.

When Regret crossed mountains the arctic climate ends, new, dark forest appears ahead.

Finally, Regret arrived Chronos...

* * *

Chronos town wasnn't standing out much from other towns, except this one was hid in dark oak forest and its townies build their houses inside trees. Regret quickly find out where Guild of Light is and without doubt he went there.

This room was odd, it seems like design inside Guild depends on in which town it was.

In Adonis it was designed for bar, in Hades igloo, in Chronos it was simple one-room house inside a tree.

In the center of room there was standing capitan and his little brother.

-How can I help you? - he said.

-I came to investigate the Seal of Greed.

Capitan mementaly get pale.

-Hmm... Where did you hear about that? I don't know nothing about any Seal...

-I'm from the Holy Knights.

Relief gets on capitan's face.

-Ahh~ Great! Please forgive my rudeness. The Dragon Clan has been nosing around these days. I had to be sure you weren't one of them. Let me go find the report... Please wait here.

Capitan started searching through all his desk, he throw off some books, papers... everything he didn't needed at this moment.

Finally he found something.

-Hmm... It seems that lately Seal is reacting to some other force that we don't know about. We have to find Seal and make sure it's safe! The only problem is... We know where the Seal is, but we can't clear the path that leads us there...

-You mean we can't get to the Seal?

-We couldn't disable the trap that guards the Seal...

Regret gets nervous.

-Then what do we do?

-Well... If we can disable the trap, we should be able to get there,

-And where's the trap?

-In Lamis Woods. South West of here...

-Alright, I'll do that.

Before Regret leaved Chronos he made sure his equipment is full repaired at near blacksmith, he also sharpen his sword and enchant on _Angelic Attack_ , smith said this would means that when Regret will fight, enemies will have some chance to get stuck, paralized, stuned... Regret had never before sword witch such magnificent effect, it would make easier to get to the Seal of Greed.

Now, the time has come when Regret need to search for the Seal.

Out of town Regret found sign and path that leads to the Lamis Woods. That path was long and dangerous, so many Slimes to fight off, so many poisonous plants that tried to kill you... it took all day for Regret to finally reach the Lamis Woods

Clearing in the forest, there Regret decides to stay and full heal.

-This must be the Lamis Woods the Guild Capitan was talking about. Now, where's the Seal?

Regret looked around all the field just to get nearly killed by trap. This trap was carefully hid between trees, it wasn't regular trap, this one was shootnig fire! Regret nearly get burned.

-There has to be switch to disable the trap. Also I think this trap protect path to the Seal.

(Langue) – Regret, I think you should try move some of this stone blocks.-Langue pointed on the other side of clearing- I think it's sort of a puzzle.

Langue was right, Regret found some pressure plates all around field and pushed those block on them.

Then the traps standed still...

-Yes~! Piece of cake.

And more monsters appeared.

-Ha Ha Ha. Why am i not suprised...

After that short battle, Regret get to the Seal of Greed.

It was crystal jewel on top of stone altar.

-I think my work here is done. Seal is safe. Let's return to the Guild.

* * *

Back at the Guild of Light

Capitan – So... Did you find the Seal?

-Yes, sir! It's safe from the Dragon Clan.

-Good, Good. Then we are all in great debt to you. Thank you!

-Did you head anything from commander Vague?

-Ahh, yes! I almost forgot! There was a letter delivered to you... Here it is!

Regret took letter from Capitan.

 _Regrtet, something urgent came up at the Capital, Leo._

 _I was on my way to Libra Oasis to investigate the other Seal but I had to turn back._

 _However, the Shrine of Betrayal is very important._

 _I want you to go there and check it out._

 _In a way, it's good for us that not even the Dragon Clan are able to enter, but we have to hurry! Things might change!_

 _Search the area of Libra Oasis, Regret... Be careful._

 _~ Commander Vague_

Capitan looked at Regret and said – There've been reports about trouble entering the Shrine of Betrayal at Libra Oasis. The rumors are that anyone enters the Shrine loses their mind and goes crazy... like an animal!

-Libra Oasis...

-Libra Oasisi is in the middle of the desert. It's extremley hot. It'll be too hard to get there alone. Let me take you to the portal. That should save you some time.

Capitan took Regret outside the Guild to near stone platform.

He pull the lever and a single bolt shoot into sky.

-Good luck

* * *

To be continued...


	14. Shrine of Betrayal

Regret appeared on similar stone platform on the back of town. As capitan said, it was extremley hot there. Sky was clear, sun was scorching, whole town was covered in sand dust and houses was build from sandstone.

Regret stepped out of the portal.

(Langue) -Geez, it's so hot here.

-Yeah -said Regret- Let's quickly find Guild and get out of here.

He walked to the portal guide.

-Excuse me, where is here Guild of Light?

-How the heck should I know?! It's hot as hell just the way it is... Don't bother me!

-... (Alright lady... why so rude?)

Despite there was so hot, Libra Oasis was surrounded by water streams, there also was some plants growing, some palms which protects from sun.

Regret was wandering through the entire Libra and found Guild of Light on Northwest side of town.

This Guild was inside big tent.

He stepped in.

Inside was little room in shape of a circle. The most of walls was covered in bookshelfes.

On the sides of tent there was standing tables with opened books on them, someone was studying them.

There was two men in this room.

Regret walked to the one whose read …

-Hi

-What brings you here?- said a young man.

-I'm Regret of the Holy Knights. I'm here to investigate the Shrine of Betrayal.

-Please wait here. I'll be right back.

He walked to older man whose looked worried.

-He says he's from the Holy Knights.

-Gosh... What should we do... ?

That man walked to Regret

-The captain's not here right now.

-When will he be back?

-I'm sorry, but I have no idea when he'll return... I mean... if he'll return. Actually, the capain went to take a look at the Shrine of Betrayal and hasn't returned for days.

-Hmm.. I guess the rumors are true.

-It seems that everyone who goes there never returns. It would be great if you could go and investigate the site.

-Hmm... Leave it to me. Where is it?

-East of Oasis... But there's no direct path... You'll have to make a detour via North or South.

-OK. Thank you!

Regret leaved the Guild of Light.

(Langue) – Are you sure about that?

-About what?

(Langue) -About going there alone.

-I'm not sure, but what can I do? I have to find captain and investigate that Shrine.

Regret get out Oasis on South to find Shrine of Betrayal. Since he left his native village, Regret quickly matured, even he's still seventeen.

Regret had to cross desert, a flat field with nohing more than sand and some animal bones. He had been walking near mountain walls, to hid from sun in shadows...

After many hours of walk, Regret found different shapes in mountain side. He found entrance to ancient temple, Shrine of Betrayal. Carefully he walked inside. It was dark and cold labirynth, many rooms, so lack of light. Regret took stick from entrance and light it up, making a torch whose uncovered inside of temple. On pedestal near exit he found chest. Regret wondered what treasure might be in it. When came closer and reached it, the chest open it's terrible moutch and tried to bite him. Regret scared jumped off the pedestal, lucky, mimic left him alone.

(Never ever came close to chests... ever)

Further in temple Regret had to fight with some scorpions and even sandstone golems, his stune effect many times saved his skin, monsters are easiest to fight when they can not move.

At the end of hall Regret found a statue, same statue he had fallen asleep under, near town Hade, it was statue of a woman with spear pointed on ground, she also had wings on her back. That statue looked magnificent, behind it was stairs to another rooms.

There was large hall without roof, Regret could saw clear sky, torch he made was useless now.

(Langue) -Regret! Over there! who do you think that is?- Langue pointed on the corner of the hall.

-Maybe that's the Guild Captain...?

(Langue) -Let's get there!

Regret came to the Captain, he looked depressed, he didn't even relized that someone was standing infront of him...

-Hey- said Regret.

-Huh? Wha... Thank you! Thank you! I thought I was going to die in there...

-Are you the Guild Captain?

-Indeed! and who might you be?!

-Commander Vague sent me here to protect the Seal of Betrayal.

-You're too late! There's nothing you can do! Forget about the Seal and get out of here!

-What do you mean?

-even it you get passed all the traps and monsters... Once you step into that room...You'll go crazy! It's beyond your control... I've seen it... I've seen it all...

-What did you see?

-To be honest... I'm not even sure what it was... a demon, I think! It looked straight at me... and after that... I lost it...! I mean... I just lost it! Next thing I know, I wake up here...

-A demon? (Could it be the one that killed father...?)

-Oh! By the way, you'll need to find the key to the room. Without the key there's no way to enter... I'm taking off. I can't stand this place any more. I think I'm going crazy just by being here.

After that Captain just run off... and Regret decides to search for key, he gets to another room which contains another, same statue of winged woman and behind her was another hole in wall.

There was long hall, at end of it, crosswalk. Regret saw a strangely familiar posture.

-Hey! It's you...

Roland looked at Regret.

-... You're that kid from Adonis!

-What are you doing here?

-Ha~! This is the end for me anyway! Might as well tell you the truth... My mission was to summon the origin of all evil, Ladon! He will destroy the world and bring everything to an end!

-Why... Why would you do such a thing...!

-Ha~! What would you know about my pain! The Holy Knights... The Dragon Clan, They're all the same... They hate each other just because they're different. People like me... ordinary people are the ones who get hurt in this pointless war...

She would be alive...

If those cowards didn't run away! If the Holy Knigts fought for us! No... but they got scared and ran away, abandoning us! My wife would still be alive! No... She SHOULD be alive!...

It will destroy everything. The Holy Knights... the Dragon Clan... everything. People will tremble in fear! Begging for mercy!

(Langue) -You... You're crazy!

-I will be the one to judge this world... And destroy it all!

Roland screamed and jump few meters behing, in his place monsters appeared.

-No... monsters, not know. Said Regret.

(Langue) -We have to stop him!

-Ha Ha Ha! It's time for you to feel the pain!

After that Roland escaped. Regret used his stune attack to cross the monsters and run after Roland up the stairs. He reached the platforms and bridges floating in the sky... nowhere signs of Roland

-This man is fast

Regret found sanctuarium with same statue on the center, in front of it was seal with

imprint of key.

-He mus have been here, he took that key. There's no time to waste.

Regret run ahead long bridge behind statue,passing unlocked gate, at the end of it was Roland, standing on empty platform.

* * *

Seal of Betrayal

(Langue) -Re... Regret! Look at that!

Roland was standing on platform, his face turned infront of him... looking into empty space …

-The origin of evil... the creator of despair... Listen to my words and answer to my pain! Awake from the dark and end this world!

The sky turned dark, the earth shaked, dark point in space appeared ahead... space ripped apart and from this hole beast came... only head and claws could have been seen, his head was like head of dragon, brown, full of scales... claws sharpen than razor, they left scratches in platform. A human was high as single teeth of this dragon...

Shadow of Ladon speaks -Who... Calls me...

-Ha Ha Ha...! Finally...

(Langue) -No...! What has he done?!

-Destroy everything! Leave nothing behind!- command Roland.

Suddenly, Ladon scratched throught the air and badly cut his summoner.

-Urrrggg! What are you doing... why...?- Roland could said that before he collapsed.

-You fool!-said Ladon- A mere human... How dare you try order me! The only thing that moves me is the voice of my soul! But don't be disappointed, human. Your wish to destroy this world is the same as the whisper of my soul.

Ignoring presence of Ladon, Regret run to fallen Roland.

-Hey! Wake up!

-Cough* Cough* It took so long to get here...!

-Stop! Don't say anything... save your strength...!

-Shara! Finally... we can be together now...

-...!

Regret hid his face in front of his hair... he's face turned dark.

Ladon decided to laugh Regret.

-I can feel the anger in you... Uha ha ha!

-You... How dare you...!

Regret pulled his sword off

* * *

To be continued...


	15. Ladon, Dragon's king

Regret pulled his sword off... and battle with Ladon started.

Regret remembered what he's father always says... _don't give in._ That's the reason why he gave him this name, Regret, to never regret his decisions.

Regret also remembered all good people he already met, Vague, Granpa Bear, Sun... his sister.

He once again hid his face behind hair.

(Father... I will not give in)

Ladon looked carefuly on Regret, prepare to attack.

Regret smiled flippantly, then Ladon summoned rain of meteories and slashed in his direction, Regret barely dodged that. Before Ladon could attack again, Regret run in his direction, slipped under his another claw swing and stabbed his sword in Ladon's knows that for such big and strong beast as Ladon, stune will last max few seconds, but risk is worth it. Ladon didn't felt anything, it was too weak to damage him at all, but Regret used his stucked sword to climb on Dragon's Clan god. Then when Regret could look in his eyes. He didn't know what he was going to do, he could only do what instict tells him.

Regret pulled off his father's amulet and with stony face said... don't give in. (Father...)

At this moment Ladon regained control over his shadowed body and could only summon another meteories that shakes ground. Then from deepes part of Regret's soul came bright, blinding light, the earth shaked. Regret and Ladon felt overpowering pain that they never felt before.

Regret passed out...

Few minutes later he wakes near Roland, rested on his elbows and looked into Ladon's direction.

There he was, he's head lying on platform, gasping...

-You... the unwoken... Impressive of you... the shadow of my soul was not enough to defeat you...

-The Shadow?! You mean... that isn't your true form?!

-Uha ha! What did you think? That I would fall by a pathetic human? But don't be ashamed... remember? The shadow of me is more than enough to destroy the mind of humans! But you seem to be different! Interesting...

-What are you?

-You, the Seed of Chaos... grown in this world... But at he end... you are only human. Soon... you will see what you really are... Once the awakening is complete... I will see you then! Ha Ha Ha!

Saying that, he vanished, just like he appeard.

-Langue!

(Langue) -?

-I felt it all along... I kept denying... But... Deep inside... I already knew what was happening...

(Langue) -What are you saying?

-I knew... I always knew that I'm a little different... No... A lot different...

(Langue) -But...

-I know what you're about to say. Don't worry, I'm still the same person! Now, let's get out of here!

Regret used teleport scroll he bought in town to immediately return to Libra Oasis.

He had enough strength and will power to get to Guild of Light.

Captain get excited when saw Regret approaching.

-Whoa... I can't believe you're still alive! You sure are special! There's something about you...

-OK, enough! I get it! I'm different!

-...? What the...? Why are you yelling at me?

-I'm sorry. It's just... I'm ordinary person, just like everyone else...

-? Yeah... of course... What are you talking about?

Are you heading back to join the Holy Knights?

-As long as my work here is done...

-I heard a lot about you... You protected the Seals of Despise, Greed, and now Betrayal... Then the only one left is Shame located at the Capital! Fortunately, Capital Leo is protected by the Holy Knights, so you shouldn't have to worry much...

-Was there any news from Leo?

-Yes. Lady Charity sent you a message.- Captain give Regret letter

 _Return to Leo as soon as you can._

 _~Lady Charity_

-Leo...

-A Long time ago...- started Captain -When Argos the Great built his empire, he constructed the city on top of the Seal of Shame. In a way it's the safest place... Just keep heading south and you should reach Leo.

-Thank you. I'll be on my way.

-Wait... There was another letter... I'm not sure who sent it... Here~ Take it!

(This letter is... Sun!)

 _Regret!_

 _I've been hearing news about you everywhere!_

 _It seems you've been really busy fighting the Dragon Clan._

 _Things just happened so fast... I hope you're strong enough to protect yourself now._

 _He He._

 _Look out for yourself, and don't do anything stupid..._

 _Everyone is worried about you..._

 _Especially me..._

 _It's hard to believe everything yet..._

 _But don't worry! I'll be taking good care everything until you return to Ayles!_

 _Be careful._

 _I hope to see you soon!_

 _Sun..._

(Sun... I guess you're doing fine... I wish I could go back to see you... But for now, I have to see Lady Charity and make sure...)

* * *

To be continued...


	16. Virulent, Dragon and Seed of Chaos

Regret needed to met Lady Charity at Leo, capital of Zenonia.

He left Libra Oasis at night, just to avoid scorching sun in desert. Of course it means he had to survive cold temperature but it was nothing compared to Hades Snowflakes...

Regret came near path leading to Shrine of Betrayal, he thought for a while about all that happened there, about Ladon, Roland, Holy Knights and Dragon Clan...

Just before sunrise Regret saw the East gate of Leo. It was between two sides of canyon.

Leo was a big town, nothing supriseing cause it was capital, the main guild of the Holy Knights. Leo was surronded by great walls and moat. It would take the whole day to just walk all around the town.

Regret came straight to main hall, met Lady Charity.

Inner Castle

Inside a castle was large, long hall. Many soliders was standing on blue floor, prepare to protect Lady Charity. Regret came closer to her. She was sitting on royal throne, watching carefully at Regret.

-Regret! Thank you for all your work!

-I have something to ask you... said calmly Regret.

-I already know why you are here, and what you are about to ask... But now is not the time. The Dragon Clan has already reached the Temple of Shame.

-How... How did that happened?!

-It was Virulent, head of the Dragon Clan. He attacked us in the middle of the Vague and his troops went to stop him, butwe haven't heard from him for days!

-Commander Vague...

-Do not let Virulent destroy the Seal. You must hury and find commander Vague. The Temple of Shame is also known as the Temple of Darkness... The absence of light will make it hard for you to see. Please be careful!

(Alright, here we go)

It wasn't hard at all to find Temple... It was just behind the castle, underground. There wasn't any special gate to it either, just hole in earth. Regret carefully went down, right into darkness. He could only see few meters ahead and it was enough to protect himself from poisonous spiders, deadly traps and more...

In the basement Regret found fallen commander...

-Commander Vague! What happened?

-It was Virulent...! I fell for his stupid trap! Damn it! I should have know better... _Gasp* Gasp*_

-Hold on... Stay with me!

-Uggg... I never thought that this day would come... I should have... stopped... Dupre from leaving in the first place... Ha...! Look at me know... Go, report to Lady Charity... She'll tell you what to do...

-Commander...!

-Kid... listen... Your father... commander Dupre... Do... do not forget... the decision... he made!

(Vague remembered one of his conversations with Dupre.

It was at forest, near the sunset, snow was falling.

There they were standing, both in their armors, ready to fight if need.

He asked Dupre

-How are you going to take care of the boy?

-Vague! This is something I have to do.

Vague gets angier -I'm sick of your self righteous excuses.

-The first time I met you... It was a day like this...

-Don't bring that up...

-You were strong and pure back then...

-You mean I've changed now...? My heart is still pure!

-Ha Ha! You're right! You just rush into things...

One day... This boy will need your help... Can I count on you to be there for him?

-But...

-You told me once... When the time comes, you would repay me for all I've done for you.

When the time comes... Promise me you'll help him!

-I... I promise...

-Although we are born of different blood... You... you are more than a brother to me.

-Dupre...)

 _(Dupre... I'm sorry, I realy wanted to keep that promise... I've failed... I'm sorry...)_

Thinking that, Vague use his last willpower to send Regret to Leo useing teleport scroll... after that, he made his last breath...

Regret told everything Lady Charity.

-What happened to commander Vague?- she said.

Regret hid his face behind blond hair- He... He didn't make it...

-My god... Vague...

-... He'd fallen into a trap...

-Wha... What happened to the Seal?

-The Dragon Clan propably...

-I would have sensed something if the Seal was destroyed. The Seal is still intact. There's still hope!

-I will go and protect the Seal!

Regret made it all way back to where he last met Vague... some way behind him was entrance to more complex cave... there were blazing torches on the side, prurple acid was flowing down the walls... on the center was standing a man with dark, spiky hair... Virulent, Lord of the Dragon Clan.

-Huh? Another Holy Knight? Ahh... I see... It was you... the one who's been giving us trouble!

Good... I was getting bored anyway! Your commander Vague... He was too weak for me. Let's see how you hold up!

Light spreaded across the cave and now in place Virulet was standing, a giant, brown-green dragon appeared. He's wings spread, eyes looked straight in Regret.

-What? What's going on?!

-This is my true form fool! Ha Ha Ha... Don't be scared! Death will be quick and painful. Ha Ha Ha!

Regret looked at him and smiled.

-Well see what you have to say after I slay you!

Virulent in dragon's form was double bigger than Regret. Therefore Regret had something that Virulent hadn't... determination and will to fight. Regret looked straight into dragon's eyes as saw him attacking useing his tail to swing. Regret jumped over his tail and slash through his scales.

Virulet yelled and came closer, he used dragon fire. Then Regret slided under and cut dragon right into bell. Dragon paralized, fear appeared in his eyes then he collapsed, Regret came closer to his head with swird in his hands. He looked at Virulent gasping. Regret had no doubt what he needs to do. He remembered commander Vague, what he said, _don't forget the decision your father made. Don't let go..._ In that moment Virulent regained control over his body.

-Wait!

Virulent quickly changed his form back to human

-Grrr! How could this be...! A little boy like you...

-Your days are over! It's time to finishing things once and for all!- yelled Regret.

-This can't be! How could you defeat me?! Your powers... they're like...!

What? Wait?

(Virulent remembered that feral war between Holy Knights and Dragon Clan... the one in which he lost blond haired child...)

-You! It was you! The one we've been looking for.

-What?

- _Cough* Cough*_ You don't know? Stop denying... By mow you should know that you are different from everyone else.. Am I wrong? -Nonchalant smile appeared on his face.

-Shut up!

-Yes... Of course you know! I can see the other side of you... dying to come out!

-Hold!- Lady Charity came between Virulent and Regret.

-Ha Ha Ha... Charity! The witch finally appears!

-You...

Regret asked Charity- Is that true? What he's saying... Is it?

-...

-Tell me... Tell me now!

Virulent said first- Of course it's true! Towards he end of the Battle at TriPalo... We were out numbered and had to retreat. We had to give up the boy... the Seed of Chaos, the absolute form of evil! Under the orders of King Ladon, we planted the Seed of Chaos inside of you!

Lady Charity tried to stop his monolog- Stop! That's enough!

-Not nearly! You humans... full of hypocrisy! We knew the boy was alive. That's why we tried to destroy the Seals... So the evil released from the Seals would provoke the boy and awaken his powers. All this we've done...! It was all to find you!

Regret got darker

-A... A demon...? Inside me? Then... father... It... It was me who killed you...?

-Ha Ha Ha...! Do you see now?! The deceitful truth of the Holy Knights?!

-Pardon... Pardon... is not my real father...?

-Everyone... -said Charity- Everyone wanted the boy dead... But Dupre... Dupre was the one who protected you!

-No... No... No!

A flame came from Regret, for a while it gets shape of wings, the earth shaked, wind and explosion came out from Regret and hit in both Virulent and Lady Charity. They fell few meters away...

-Wha... What is wrong with me...? The tears... I can't... I can't stop these tears...

Charity carefully stood up

-Regret, remember! It's true the Seed of Chaos is inside of you, but chaos is never constant! Nothing is pre-destined! It's up to you! You decide your fate!

-But... I'm...

-You helped protect the Seals! Deceit, Greed, Betrayal, Shame... All the Seals were kept safe. There is no evil in you. You are not a demon!

-It's... It's over now...? Just like that...?

* * *

To be continued...


	17. Finale

Few days later.

Regret came back to capital Leo and was appointed as new commander of the Holy Knights. All townies came to see young man who defeated chef of the Dragon Clan. Regret was pretty popular that days. So now regret was walking aorund the town with his soliders. Eventually he felt need to be left alone.

He came near the river and said to guards.

-I wish to be left alone. Both of you... return to your post and get some rest!

-Yes sir!

(I wish this was all just a dream... I want to go back... Back to Ayles.)

Regret! -It was Sun, she was running straight in Regret's direction.

-Sun... Is that you? -Regret truly smiled.

-I heard the news! You became the commander of the Holy Knights! Just like father, huh...?

-Father...

-I found father's diary.

-What... what was on there?!

-Read it yourself!

 _The boy we found in the battlefields..._

 _Everyone disagrees..._

 _But I can't abandon this child._

 _The way he smilles at me..._

 _I might end up regretting my decision but..._

 _Even if that day comes... I believe I will still be able to forgive him..._

 _That's why from today on, I will change my name to... Pardon..._

-Fa... Father!

-You might have protected the Seal... and saved yourself from becoming a demon... But it doesn't change the fact that you killed him!

-...

Papa said that he forgives you, but I don't! You're nothing but a demon in my eyes!

-No... Sun... Please don't...! I didn't know!

-Regret... Don't ask for my forgiveness. Let alone hope for my sympathy... Good bye...

Ater that... she left, walk alone leaving Regret behind...

Days later.

Regret was lying under the mill and Langue decides it's time for talk.

(Langue)- How much longer are you going to be like this?

-Just leave me alone! Get out of here!

(Langue)- Regret! You can't blame yourself for everything!

-It's all over. Everything is...

(Langue)- Hey! Are you listening to me?

-Over there... Look at him.

Regret pointed a little boy in center of Leo.

-Even him... even he looks excited... and happy...

In that moment sky turned darker and the earth shaked

-Wha... What? What's this shaking...

Far abroad the Leo, at the mountain peak, at magma lake... Whirl of Despair.

A dragon looked creature was pounded his heands on stone platform leaving claws mark...

 _-Finally! My true powers have been unleashed! Uha Ha Ha Ha!_

Back at Leo

Townies was running from sides to saides in panick.

-Help~!

-Earthquake...!

(Langue)- Regret! Are you OK?

Few days later in Inn

Regret waked up, he wondered if this all was just a dream.

(Langue)- Regret! You were out for serval days!

-... I don't know what happened, but I'm feeling better now. That wasn't an ordinary earthquake. We have to do something about it.

(Langue)- What do you mean?!

-That was him! The one who planted the Seed of Chaos in me! Ladon!

(Langue)- Huh? What? How do you know?

-Father... Sun... They're no longer here because of me... It's all my fault... But he's the one who made me this way! I have to end this. Otherwise, people around me will keep getting hurt! I can feel it! He's fully awake now! We have to stop him!

So now on, Regret goes stright into Whirl of Despair's directions, crossing mountains, hills, monsters... all that he had made before. Normaly people would give up at this point but not Regret, he had determination to end this once and for all. He left all his soliders back in main guild, just in case, also Regret knew it wouldn't be easy fight, so he ordered them to stay away in case for they safety.

Finally Regret made it to Whirl of Despair, he crossed the bridge and now was standing on stone platform, in the cyclone of storm, earth shake and magma flow. He waited for a while and then Dragon appears from fog ahead... Ladon.

-It's time to end this now... -said Regret.

Ladon looked at him, rested his claws on the platform and smiled.

-Pathetic... wrapped in that human body... You are weak! Or did you forget...?

-It was all inevitable... The curse I bear... the harm I've done... I regret everything... But I can't give up now! It might be too late, but I won't give up! I will die a human being and not a demon!

Ladon got darker- So be it.

Batlle begins. Ladon picked and threw giant stone with some magma elements on it in Regret which he barely doged. Then Ladon slash through air with his claws, summoned meteors, punch into platform to made earthquake. Everything one after another, just to not give Regret time to attack.

But Regret had other plan, he thought about all the way he made to this moment, all people he met, all people he helped... the he remembered his father, what he said, don't give up. His Father is no longer here...Sun will not forgive him for what he had done. All because of Ladon and what he had done! Regret got darker, all the anger he had inside gets to him at once.

As then when Regret fought Virulent, now, a great blow of fire and air came from Regret into Ladon's face, that explosion got shape of a wings for a while.

-Grrrr! This... vhanges... nothing...!

-You're right! Nothing changes... But this is the choice I make!

Something happened... in a second Regret was standing on the platform of Whirl of Despair, infronto of Ladon, in another, in large room. In few places on floor was magma, the walls and ceiling was black, dark as if there wasn't and other sides than down.

In front of Regret a strange living thing was staring at him. It was much bigger than hero, has only smileing mouth, few horns and pair of big, sharp claws.

-What just happened...?

-He He He! -Regret could hear an echo coming from everywhere- I am the Seed of Chaos inside of you! You and I... we are the same.

-Wha... What?

-Your pathetic father tried to protect you in exchange for his life... Not knowing that it was only a matter of time. He He He!

-What are you talking about?

-Don't you get it? It wasn't you who killed your father. He was trying to stop my awakening within you! He He He! In a way... It's the same thing, isn't it?

-Father...

-You have separated me from your soul... But now it is time to become one again! Embrance your destiny!

Seed of Chaos came closer.

-Ne... Never! I will not give in to you! For everyone I care about... and fir me... I will end this now!

-Did you already forget...? We might look apart... But I am what you created! I am the reflection of your soul! We can not exist apart! If I seize to exist... So will you!  
-I remember one thing... The choice... the sacrafice my father made... I will not betray the faith he has in me.

Regret swing and blast in Seed of Chaos once and another, and another, and another... as many times and as hard as he could. On the last punch Regret yelled, making earthquake and explosion. The room shaked and started ripping apart. Seed of Chaos didn't know what's happening.

-How... How could this be...! This isn't over... You... I won't die alone! Your soul dies with me...

Regret collapsed.

-Father... Sun...

 _Regret, my son..._

 _We don't always make the right choices._

 _At times we might regret the decisions we make._

 _But at least we have to try._

 _Otherwise, it will all mean nothing..._

* * *

Main guild of the Holy Knights

Regret waked and carefully stood up. In front of him was Sun.

-Where am I? This is... Sun?!

-It was Lady Charity. She saved you...

-How...?

-She gave her life to save yours...

-I can't believe it... Why would she... (Father, I did it. Everything you've done... It was all worth it! Thank you...)

End

* * *

To be continued...


	18. A New beginning, Four warriors

All evil must be destroyed...

Return back to the depths of hell!

 _Argh..._

 _This is not to be the end!_

 _No!_

.

Reigning in an era of evil, Ladon

brought darkness and despair to

the land but boy named Regret

appeared, and used mystical

powers to seal the tyrant

monarch away.

.

The humans decided to elect four

warriors to protect the seal.

.

They began to rewrite history by

restoring the devasted nation.

They began by designating Deva

as the new capital.

.

The people of Deva accepted

them as their heroes.

.

However, the times of peace did

not last long. As time passed by,

people became full of greed and

once again, the world plunged

into chaos.

As a result, evil spread through

the mortal world. Such evil was

created by a small gap between

the human and devil world.

.

The gods purified the world

during the „Holy Night".

.

Leaves from the Tree of Life fell

to the ground. The memories of

the people vanished as the leaves

touched the ground.

.

The lost memories...

.

Only the gods know what lies

ahead...

.

Somewhere...

 _(Kaboom!)_

-Argh! -chained in void, Ladon struggled to break the seal- Ha ha... I'm regaining my strength!

Regret! How dare you keep me sealed!?- Ladon blow again, and again...- Argh! Urgh!- He summoned fire, meteories and another explosion blow, but the seal keeped him chained- Argh! I've recovered this much strength, but it's still not enough. I need the final piece to this puzzle. I cannot escape the seal without it. My patience is running low. When will my men bring it to me? Hurry, men! Before the humans realize... When I get it, this world will be faced with terrible destruction.

Here started story of a four brave... childs.

Lu the paladyn, Ecne the shooter, Morpice the magician and Daza, warrior and member of the minotaur tribe, it was noticeable because of a single horn on his forehead.

All of them had unique experience and their own backstory...

* * *

Daza:

Somewhere in vilage, Daza came with lether sack.

Daza was tall, muscular and steel skinned, it was common in his tribe. Also he often hid himself behind his dark purple scarf. Daza had long, white, single horn coming out of the headband, his hair long, brown and posed, eyes blue. He had always wearing grey jacket with high collar.

Daza stepped in storage confidently, came straight to shopkeeper and throw sack on the counter.

-How did you bring it back alive? Even the skillful ones get some scars on it. Nice job.

-...

-Hey! The last time you were here, I heard you singing. You have a great voice. Can you sing that song once again?

-What is this? The Patoon Desert Idols contest or something?!

-Well, you don't have to if you don't want to, but at least tell me your name, I can't keep calling you „Hey!".

-It's a song of the Kataljo Hunters... I'll sing it for you some other time.

-Oh, it's been a long time since you spoke! A song of the Kataljo Hunters, aye? I'll be expecting a song next time we meet.

-...

Daza rush to exit and stopped when shopkeeper shouted.

-Hey! It's forecasted to rain. Take care and see you next time.

-...

Just as Daza entered the forest, it started to rain.

-(It really is raining. He must be some kind of weather man. Oh! I forgot my sack.)

Daza turned around and saw shopkeeper threatened by two soliders.

-I beg you. Please...

-We're only following orders. Don't make this harder on us.- said first solider.

-That's why you should've paid your taxes on times! It's already three months overdue!- said second one.

-I was going to pay up. I was actually on my way there now.

-Save it for the judge. Let's hurry before this rain really pours down.

Daza stepped in.

-What seems to be the problem?

Soliders turned around to face Daza.

-Who are you?

Daza looked straight into shopkeeper's eyes.

-... My name is Daza.

-What?- said the one he was looking at.

-Daza of the Kataljo Hunters.

-What are you talking about?

-That's my name! Next time, please call me by my name.

-Oh, I see! Next time, teach me that song, Daza!

-You're on.

One of the soliders cut this conversation.

-What's that thing on your forehead?!

-...

-Disobeying our orders shows disobedience to the Chief!

-He is my only friend.-said Daza- You guys should leave him alone.

-Get out of the way!

That solider tried to hit him with spear but Daza blocked his attack and punched him in stomach witch causes him to collapsed a one metr away.

-You hideous thing!

-You're going to regret saying that.

Daza turned around and hit second solider behind him, he fallen like the previous one.

-What are you doing?- shouted shopkeeper- They are the Royal Guards!

-...

-I don't think you understand. Not only you jeopardized your life, but my family's, too.

-That's why I asked them politely in the first place.

-We must run away!

They ran through the forest just to end up infront of Royal army.

-Oh, damn! It's Amos and his crew...-said shopkeeper, just as he finished he ran to captain Amos's side.

-Captain! This ignorant person has attack the Royal Guards!

-Attack our Royal Guards?

(I'm sorry, Daza. Please understand.)

-Guards! Arrest him at once!

They blow at once.

Stop it! Argh!

Nicoon! Tuturan! Chief! Anyone!

What's going on?

Argh... Urgh!

* * *

Morpice:

Morpice was a beginner magician. Blue haired young boy, wearing red, long cloak with white down at the collar. At this time Morpice was skilling his powers on a training grounds somewhere. It was perfect place for this, ground was lined witch stone slab and was surrounded by great walls. Morpice was alone standing in center of square marked by four columns.

After a while Morpice stopped training and said proudly.

-I've finally mastered it!

His teacher, Zealous appeared near him.

-Morpice! You've mastered the vision fireball! It is the foundation of magic, yet it's the most difficult to master. It took you only two years.

-It took too long...

-I have taught you for many years now, but your talent continues to suprise me.

-There's still room for improvement. I wish to be strong! Stronger! The strongest!

-Morpice, cast aside your greed. Magicians must possess a pure heart.

-Yes, master.

-I once lived like that. Unfortunately, that way of life cost me dearly.

-I have nothing more to lose.

-But you still have much to gain, Morpice.

-I hate being weak. I don't ever want to experience losing anything. Ever!

-I feel your pain, my child. Meditating should refresh your mind.

-Yes.

* * *

Few years ago

Mountains, cold, snowing place...

Little boy surrounded by slimes

-Let me live!

I am too young to die!

Leave me alone!

Something blow, cut the air and twist around boy... slimes were gone.

Zealous appeared infront of blue haired boy.

-Chil, are you ok?

-Who are you?

-I am not here to hurt you. What happened here, boy?

-My mother and sister...

-What happened to them?

- _*Sob... sob*_ Those monsters attacked my mom and sis. I couldn't help them.

-(They must have killed his family. But where's this great aura of strength coming from?)

-If only I had been stronger. I could've helped Valencia and mom.

-My boy. I will tkae good care of you...

-But who are you?

-I am Zealous, the magician. I will help you to become stronger.

-Stronger? Can you really make me stronger?

-Yes boy... I will help you to become the greatest warrior. Come, if you wish to become much more powerful!

* * *

Back to present days.

-(Ah.. Those memories again.) Then suddenly earth shaked and wind blow faster.-(What as that?)

Master!

-Did you feel the movement?

-Yes. It was strong... and very evil.

-It must be time...

-Time for what?

-The time has finally come. I have been preparing you for that moment.

-I've only just mastered the Vision Fireball. I still have much to learn.

-That's more than enough. Go to Deva Castle and find out the truth! I'll be in touch with you. You'll be travelling through a portal! Take care, Morpice.

-If you say so.

Zealous teleported Morpice to Deva Castle.

-(I hope that was the right choice. I didn't see any other way.)

* * *

Morpice landed hard on Deva's street in the middle of town, everbody was staring on him for a while.

-That was a bad landing. I feel dizzy... This must be Deva Castle. Where do I go from here? (Argh... It must be the portal...). Morpice just fallen.

-Did you see that? That boy just collapsed!

-Where did he came from? It's usuallu quiet this early in the morning.

-There was no one here but the three of us.

-It's not safe to lie in the street like that...

-Here comes a guard... I'm sure he'll take care of him.

* * *

Ecne:

At the Deva Castle Inn.

Four people around the table was eating breakfast, treasure hunter, two townies and Ecne.

Ecne was young and beautiful teenager, she had long gold hair, light skin and was always wearing long, light blue cloak, she hid her pistols under it.

-What's the big news these days?-said treasuer hunter.

-Haven't you heard? The monsters are closing in. we're all scared to go outside.-said townie.

-What's the world coming to? I miss the good old days...

Then suddenly Samson rushed to Inn.

-Ecne! Ecne! I finally found it!

-Found what?

-Jade's memento.

-Really?! Where is it?

-I heard it whilst shopping at the item shop.

-Is it at the item shop?

-No, it's here inside this pub. The owner collects relics as a hobby.

-It's here? Okay, let's get going!

* * *

Few years ago

Ecne and Jade, her brother, were standing on the clif edge, looking on the mountains ahead.

-Ecne.

-Wassup, bro?

-Look over there! Isn't it beautiful? I'm going to explore places like this. I want to share it with the world.

-You and your manly talk...

-What's your dream, Ecne?

-My dream? I haven't really thought about it.

* * *

Back to present time

-Ecne! You must wake up.-said Samson.

-Keep it down! I've got a huge headache.

-You're louder than I am...

-So, did you find out what I'd asked for?

-Yes! The safe is kept in the basement. The pub closes at 5 am, and the cleaning crew will be out by 6 am. They reopen at 10 am.

-What time is it now?

-Half past three.

-Are we good to go?

They leaved and broke into item shop. They searched for a safe and after few minutes they found it.

-(What's the code?)

-(Huh? What code?)

-(Which code do you think?!)

-(Trust me)

As Samson tried his best to open the safe, Royal Guards appeared with a man with the eye patch on their side.

-Who are you?-man asked.

-Darn! There's too many of them...

Samson stepped first

-Please let me explain, brothers.- He eventually came too closer, solider hit him with his spear, Samson collapsed and shouted- Ecne! Hurry and run away!

-If you say so!

Man witch eye patch blocked her way escape.

-Hey! Where do you think you're off to?- then he punched her.

-Ouch!

* * *

Lu:

Few years ago

A boy named Lu was playing on the path to the forest near Deva Castle.

After some time his grandfather came.

-Lu! My child.

-Huh?!

-I told you not to wander off... I've been looking everywhere for you.

-Who are you, old man?

-Old man?! I'm your grandpa.

-Grandpa?

-Poor thing... I shouldn't have left him alone.

-I'm hungry. I can't remember the last time I ate.

-Oh, dear, how will he live without me?

Some time later, at granpa's blacksmith.

-Grandpa!

-Lu! Slow down. You;ll hurt yourself.

-Look at this!

-Say, „Look at this, please!"

-All right, look at this pleeease, with a cherry on top!

-Why are you so happy?

-I won, grandpa! I came first place in the twon's Swormanship competition.

-Oh! That's marvelous.

-I went, I saw, and I kicked some butt! He he!

-(His talents must be from his father.)

Is anybody here?

-Grandpa! A customer is here.

-Customer? I can't recall the last time someone came.

Captain Amos stepped in right with his soliders, it couldn't be any good.

-Captain!

-Hey, old man. What happened to the 20 sacks of swords that I ordered?

-I haven't been well these days. I explained it to you a couple days ago when I returned the money.

-I didn't recive any money!

-I gave it to you after I explained my situation.

-This old man must be out of his mind! Guards! Arrest this old fool.

-Captain. My grandchild will be left all alone...

-That's not my buisness.

Then Lu stepped between grandpa and Royal Soliders.

-Hey! Leave him alone!

-Out of the way, little boy.

-Lu! Stop it! I apologize, captain. He's just a boy. He doesn't understand.

-This kid will not listen. Guards! Teach this kid a lesson.

-Urgh! Granpa...

-What could this little thing have done? Take me instead!

-Arrogant fool. Men! Lock him up in the dungeon prison.

* * *

Back present time

Lu had been grown. As a teenager he was tall and thin, he had grey medium-long hair with a single curl on top of his head. He was wearing provisional armor, red scarf and long, brown cape.

Now he was wandering through Deva Castle.

* _Rumble*_

Lu was starving, he came to street market.

-Welcome. These breads were freshly baked this morning. How many would you like?

Lu wasn't thinking twice, he just swallowed bread after bread.

-Hey! This boy is looking for trouble. Thief! Thief! Is anybody here?

Two of the Royal Guards came.

-What's all the fuss about?

-That kid! He stole my bread! He even tried to hit me.

-That little boy?

-Are you just going to let him off the hook?

-Hey! Little thief. You're coming with us.

-Oh, I'm sorry. I was so hungry. I didn't mean to steal.

-That's not an excuse.

-Prison should teach him a lesson. C'mon! Let's take him.

-I was going to pay up. I was actually on my way there now.

-Some people have to learn the hard way.

Solider hit Lu, he collapsed unconscious.

-That's a little rough, don't you think?

-He needs to be taught a good lesson.

* * *

-The gems... Find the gems! This can only be accomplished with the power of the gems. Find them before they do.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
